


Momento Mori

by TheElusiveDabbler (I_Write_Tragedies_Not_Sins)



Series: The Dragon's Age of Heroes [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3672003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Write_Tragedies_Not_Sins/pseuds/TheElusiveDabbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabela has only ever really loved one person, Lydia Hawke. When she dies, how does the pirate queen react? Slightly au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momento Mori

The silver chain felt cold in Isabela's hand. The air was hot and muggy and the sun burnt the back of her neck, but somehow the chain was ice cold against her bare skin. How many times had Lydia told her that the necklace had been enchanted by her father? It had been the girl's good luck charm. The thing she held to when she was about to take on an opponent that was stronger than her. Even in her last moments, it was the thing she held in her hand as she gave her life willingly. Tears fell from Isabela's eyes and they were cold, too.

When 'Bela had first met the Hawke family, Lydia was the last person she had thought she would fall for. Lydia was tall and stoic, with hair so short 'Bela could just barely run her fingers through it. It was the same dark, chocolate brown as the rest of her family but her eyes were golden with specks of green and brown. Her jaw was firm and broad and she rarely smiled. Her brother was a Templar and her sister, a circle mage. They were all such a dour, serious lot.

Thats how it all started, though. Isabela had been in The Hanged Man to meet with Varric and  _she_  was there. A stoic guardsman with her Captain. Playing diamondback of all things. Varric had set Isabela down and told her that 'Hawke' and Aveline had joined him on a business venture not long after the sister joined the Circle. Apparently, the warrior known only as Hawke to most, had wanted to amass a small fortune for her mother before settling down and joining the Guard.

And there, in the dim lights of a seedy bar in Kirkwall, Isabela lost her heart in a game of cards. Varric had said something witty about their adventures in the Deep Roads and a smile had appeared on the lips of Lydia Hawke. It was a dry smile and it tugged on the pirate's heartstrings more than she cared to admit. From that moment on though, Isabela made it her goal to make that grim-faced warrior laugh. All because of one, oh so brief, smile. Thats all it took.

Before 'Bela even knew what was happening she was stuck. She couldn't even leave when the time came for her to make a clean exit. She'd had the book in her hands. That stupid relic. But, for whatever Maker cursed reason, Isabela could not leave Lydia to fight that battle alone. So she returned. She watched as Lydia challenged the Arishok to single combat. She watched as her lover fought a battle with odds stacked against her and won. Then Lydia gathered her up in her arms and kissed her. In front of Meredith and all the stuffy Kirkwall nobility. At the same moment she was being declared a hero, The Champion of Kirkwall, Lydia was kissing Isabela with no shame.

Isabela had a colorful past full of long, hot nights and shady backroom deals. Lydia never cared. Even when Isabela was caught by Guard Captain Aveline, Lydia never swayed. She only swore that Isabela was the best thing to ever happen to her. So, Mrs Man Hands let 'Bela off light for her crimes, the rare few times she was caught.

She had been so strong. Bold, fiercely loyal, and with the driest sense of humor Isabela had ever heard. Nothing could ever touch her. She was too legendary. Too heroic. Too brave and strong to ever die. The world may crumble around her, but Lydia Hawke would still be standing. Or so they all thought. No one could foresee just how far that mage, Anders, had fallen. They never guessed he'd blow up the Chantry. They never thought Meredith would try to annul the Circle.

Of course, they all fought at Lydia's side. Forced their way through numerous Templars with Carver's help. And when they reached Meredith and Bethany... well, that was it. Lydia had taken one look at her frightened sister and hung her head. She whispered something to Carver, but Isabela couldn't hear it. It only took a moment. Lydia charged at Meredith. Moments later she was a corpse. But the girl, her sister, was safe. Everyone had made their escape as Lydia lay dying. Just the way she had planned it. Isabela had gone back, hoping she'd pop up and yell 'surprise'. It had to be a joke, right? She wasn't dead. That the light in her eyes was gone, that couldn't be the truth, right?

Now, the silver chain stayed cold no matter how long Isabela held it under the sun. The only piece of her girl she had left. An enchanted necklace and a bittersweet file of almost and could have beens. Flashes of hazel eyes, sun-kissed skin and hard muscles, a play of shadow and light on her lover's body. Feeling safe but not trapped. The feel of cold metal around her neck. Those were the memories Isabela held closest to her heart.

 


End file.
